


Confetti Cupcakes

by Sammrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery!AU, College!AU, M/M, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammrs/pseuds/Sammrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have never met before this moment; one a student and the other a small business owner, who just happen to cross paths one New Years Eve in an airport in the middle of a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently can not write just one story at a time. I asked my lovely Imouto-Chan if I should do this as Destiel or Sabriel, and she helped me to pick Sabriel, so I hope you enjoy. This may turn into a universe fic once it has been completed to show Dean's side of the story as well.

The heavy snows had come late that year, appearing to have waited until New Years to crash down upon the unsuspecting travelers. Sam Winchester sat in silence, staring down at his phone. He had decided against every instinct to go home for Christmas instead of staying at Stanford for the holiday, and ended up there alone, dealing with his drunken Father while his brother has been stuck in Alaska, working on an oil rig as their primary mechanic. 

~

“I'm sorry Sammy, I got called back before I could even attempt to fly out, we've got this new inspector out here and he finds my methods 'unorthodox' and refuses to let me out of the area until everything is up to par.” Dean had growled into the phone, reaching Sammy only moments before he had gotten to the door of their family home, “I wish I could be there for you, so you wouldn't have to deal with John alone, or that I could have warned you sooner, but this was the first time I could sneak away from this weirdo, Castiel, long enough to make a call.”

“It's fine Dean, I mean, what can go wrong? I haven't even gotten into the house, but at least nothing looks broken, so he can't be too drunk.”

~

Sam had regretted those words as soon as he had stepped into the house, almost smashing into a drunken Father. “S'matter Sam. You too good for your own dad now? Can't call now that you're working on your fancy ass degree?” The bottle in his hand was near empty and the smell of intoxication had burnt itself into his senses far beyond Sam wanted to admit. The week he had spent in the company of John Winchester was mostly spent avoiding the man, listening to the sounds of glass shattering against the hardwood floors through out the night when he had realized the bottles were empty. Christmas Day had been the worse of all, as John opened his joint gift from Sam and Dean; a gorgeous new leather journal, custom made for their father, who had loved to write down everything he witnessed when they had been boys. He had taken one look at it, thrown it to the ground and stumbled away in search of more alcohol. 

So, now here he was, sitting in an airport in the middle of Colorado Springs in the middle of a blizzard when he should have just stayed home. His phone silent, and near death, hoping for a moment that his brother may be able to call, just to have someone to talk to.

Across the airport, Gabriel Milton was staring out at the puffs of snow, trying to focus on anything beside leaving his daughter back in LA, he had flown out to see her for Christmas and Candy had been more than happy to show her father around the city. He smiled, remembering seeing her wide grin when he mentioned moving his small bakery from Michigan to California to be closer to her after receiving an offer from an old family friend who was planning on closing his restaurant and wanted someone to take over the space. Crowley had assured Gabriel that his business would thrive, being so close to the different college campuses, and planned to fully back the move and invest in setting up the new area's construction. “I can't believe I'm moving into the city.” He sighed, placing his hand across the glass, “But I'll be nice to be closer to Candy, and this is an great opportunity.” He repeated this mantra to himself over and over, trying to focus on anything other than the chill that seemed to be seeping into the airport.

Sam began the search for an outlet, hoping he could charge his phone, just in case. Others finally seemed to realize they would not be reaching their New Years Eve destinations, and began to pool together to purchase snacks and drinks to be spread out to the people stuck in the terminal; determined to enjoy ringing in the new year, no matter what. “Hey kid, you want a drink?” A man called across the room, trying to catch Sam's attention.

“Huh? Oh sure.” He took the closed soda with a smile that lit up his eyes, causing a group of women to silently fawn, “Hey, do you know where I could find an outlet? I really need to get this phone charger just in case my family decides to call. I don't want them to worry.”

“Yeah, there are some ports over by the window.” He waved over and Sam caught sight of the solitary man, “Want to bring something over to that guy too? He's been hanging back for a while, but we don't want to leave anyone out, and if you'll be heading that way anyways...”

“I can do that, no problem.” Sam nodded, placing his phone and charger carefully in his pocket before grabbing the second drink, “Thanks again.”

Gabriel heard the sound of heavy footsteps before he actually noticed the giant of a man, no, he decided, a boy, walking towards him. Taking note of his the nervous smile on his face, “Hey.”

“Uh, hey.” He coughed, holding the drink out, “Brought you a drink. Mind if I ask why you're standing off from everyone else?” Gabriel tried to hold back a laugh as he took the drink, freezing as he momentarily grazed the other man's fingers against his own.

“Ah, well, silence in groups doesn't really suit me, and the amount of depression over there was just plain smothering when we got told we were stuck. Thought I would take my pocket full of chocolate and squirrel it away before they started deciding who to eat first.” He winked and let the melodic sound of the taller male's laughter wash over him, a shining star in the darkness that was his mood. 

“You seriously have a pocket full of chocolate?” He bent down, plugging his phone into the outlet and placing it on the windowsill before sitting down in the hard plastic chair parallel to it.

“Damn right I do. A man has his needs, and in my case, sweets happen to be 95 out of 100 percent of those needs.” 

“Uh huh.” Sam stared up at the gentleman, who stared right back down at him with the same goofy smile, “That sounds like a lot of candy.” For only a moment, Gabriel's smile wavered, before he shook his head to clear out the web of thoughts that threatened to throw him into a breakdown. Instead he chose to tease and play, enthralled by the man who just seemed to sweep away any semblance of adulthood that Gabriel had gained in his 34 years.

“You can never have enough, Sasquatch. I get you're more of a milk kind of guy though, gotta be to get that tall.” He paused, focusing on the gentle, honey brown color of Sam's eyes, just barely noting that the others had started their countdown.

10...  
9...  
8...

Gabriel had shifted just slightly closer to Sam, a playful glint in his eyes, almost challenging.

7...  
6...  
5...

Had the younger man leaned forward? Even just a little? He couldn't tell! Was this even a good idea?

4...  
3...

He bent over just a bit, trying to make it appear that he may just be stretching his back, but was thrilled when Sam let out a low moan and made his movements more apparent, raising his hands towards Gabriel's waist.

2...  
1...

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The cheer rang out through out the terminal, but all Gabriel would focus on was the sudden feel of large hands grasping his waist, and pulling him between the man's legs as he crushed their lips together. The man emanated a heat that Gabriel had never felt before, and he found it would be easy to lose himself in this moment.

Sam had no idea what he was doing, or why. He saw an answering sadness in the other man's eyes that drew him to him, and it had seemed like a good idea at the time. The man tasted of chocolate and spices, and was running his hands through Sam's hair, causing Sam to tighten his grip on his waist, trying to pull him as close as possible.

Gabriel came to his senses first. This boy had to be closer to his daughter's age than his own, and had his whole life ahead of him, and if he kept on like this, he knew they would be tumbling into a mass of each other before they could even mention their names, so even though he did not want to, he pulled back, stepping out of his grasp.

“Stay wild, Kiddo.” Gabriel fully removed himself, and slung his one carry-on bag over his shoulder, and walking away. To Sam's dismay, he did not look back, and though he went after him, leaving his phone unattended and not stopping once to think of what may happen if Dean did call. However, he lost sight of the other in the crowd of people ringing in the new year.


	2. Hello Candy, My Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed since Sam met the man of his dreams in an airport and watched him walk away; he is well on his way to completing his courses to become a lawyer, but when that man appears back in his life, can he really let him go again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for returning for chapter two of "Confetti Cupcakes"! I hope you like this latest installment and will return for more. Questions, Comments, Concerns, Random Bouts Of Anger At Cliffhangers? Tell me in the comments and I will reply as soon as possible!

Two Years Later:

“You guys are going to love this, I swear!” Candy giggled, her pink curls bouncing as she waked with a devious glint in her eyes, “My Dad is super funny and oh my gosh, maybe he'll give us free cupcakes!” She clasped her hands together and Sam couldn't help but laugh with her.

“You know Candy, I'm sure I've told you this a hundred times, but no one would ever know you're a grad student, much less one working towards being a doctor, with the way you act.”

“Sam Winchester, I don't even know what you mean.” She froze and pouted, crossing her fishnet covered arms against her chest, “I look and sound totally profession and super smart and I am so, so, so mature for a 20 year old!” One steel toed boot struck the pavement.

“Yeah Sam! Candy looks perfectly professional and ready to be a Doctor.” Garth Fitzgerald smiled at his friends, waving one sock puppeted hand in their direction while patting Candy on the top of her head with the other, “I mean, what isn't professional about hot pink kitty stockings under a blue ballerina poof-skirt and a yellow tank top?” Candy hugged Garth's waist for a moment with a bigger smile.

“See? Garth and Mister Fizzles love me and think I'm professional!” She pretended to be hurt for a moment before the trio finally burst into a chorus of laughter, “No, I know I don't look like I could, but it's so much easier to let people underestimate me.” She smoothed her skirt, “Please though? I know you're not big on sweets, but my Dad opens tomorrow and I just know he's going to get busy and I don't get to introduce you guys to him and you're my best friends and please?” She held the last word as long as she could, giving Sam her best kicked puppy look.

“Oh fine.” Sam rolled his eyes, “It's not like we can ever tell you no anyways Can-Can.”

“Because I Can-Can-Can!” She sang in response, mimicking Moulin Rouge's Harold Zidler, before lacing her arms between Garth and Sam, “You guys are going to love him, really! I swear you will! He's such a goof.” 

“Alright, but Candy?”

“Yeah Sam?”

“If your Dad's new place is on the other side of town, why are we walking there?”

“Uhm...” Candy stopped, pulling both men back with her, “Shut your salad hole Sam.” Her face flushed as she turned around, “Lets go get my car.”

“Oh no we don't.” Sam stopped her, “My legs do not fit well in that little vw bug of yours. We'll take Garth's car.” He hitched his thumb towards the other man.

“That's all fine and dandy.” Garth mused, “However, if we're going to take my car, I'll be driving, which means someone is going to have to hold Mister Fizzles.” The grin he shot Sam could have terrified a small child, “And Candy is wearing arm warmers.”

And that is how, twenty minutes later, Sam ended up outside of a large, brightly colored sweets shop with a sock puppet covering his hand. “Garth, we're here. Can you please take Mister Fizzles back now?”

“Nah Sam, I think he's enjoying your company. Spend some time with him, and I'll take him back in a bit.” He stared at the sock puppet for a moment and made it stare back at him.

“Mister Fizzles, is this true? Because I mean, if you want to spend some time with me, it has been a while and---”

“Hold up there Mister! Don't you go teaching him things like that! Mister Fizzles has to talk to children, he needs to stay innocent! Now give him back.” Garth reached out to take hold of Mister Fizzles just as the door chimed.

“Candy! My lovely little lollipop, the caramel apple of my eye, my favorite little confetti cupcake, I've missed you!” Sam did not see the man the statement came from, but he froze in place, unable to turn around, not wanting to turn around and have the man who had haunted his dreams with kisses and caresses not be there once again.

Gabriel had eyes only for his daughter as he picked up her 4'11” form and spun her around, “Oh! Daddy, I missed you too!” She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she spun, “I'm so happy you're finally in California instead of back in stinky old Michigan! It was too far away!”

“Aw, my little Candy Cupcake, you know Daddy never wants to be too far away from you.” He smiled, hugging her close before setting her down, “However, Michigan isn't stinky. Be nice to your home state baby girl. Now, lets have a look at you! Have you gotten taller since last summer? Is that a new shade of pink in your hair?”

“Oh Daddy, you notice everything I change!” Her eyes lit up as she spun in circles for him, “I grew half an inch and I decided to change the pink to match the old shop!”

“That was sweet of you Candy.” He patted her head and brushed a stray curl out of her face.

“Of course! Oh! You have to finally meet my friends!” She grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards Garth's flaming metal death trap of a vehicle, “Daddy, this is Garth Fitzgerald, he was in my child psychology class first semester after I moved here, and the tall one is Sam, I met him in my bio-medical ethics course this semester!”

Gabriel looked over to the two men, planning to make himself seem as threatening as possible to the two men his daughter has told him so much about, but lose his nerve when he saw the giant of a man who refused to meet his eyes. “Well, it's nice to meet you boys. Candy has told me a bunch about you two and how you've helped her out here at school. It's a pleasure to meet you...” His last comment seemed to be pointed at Garth as he reached out to shake his hand. “And to see you.” His whispered, prompting Sam to finally look at him and shake his hand.

“You too Mister Milton.” Sam nodded, staring into Gabriel's eyes, wishing he had the nerve to ask why Gabriel had never looked back, why he just walked away. He could feel the blood starting to rush to his face as their hands remained firmly clasped together, before he pulled his own away.

“Gabriel. Please. Call me Gabriel. It's only fair.” Gabriel's hand fell, but he forced a smile before he turned back around to face his daughter, “So! Candy, my lovely little gummy bear, I think I owe you a tour and a cupcake.” Garth and Sam pushed their hands against their ears as Candy screeched in happiness, “Your friends will be staying too, won't they?”

“Well of course Daddy! I've been talking about your cupcakes all day! They have to stay and have at least one.”

“Good.” Gabriel nodded, looking back and catching Sam's eye again, “I'm not to keen to let you go again... So soon.” The last part seemed to be added as an after thought as the group stepped inside the shop.


	3. So We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy and Garth get comfy in handmade furniture while Gabriel and Sam go off to prepare Cupcakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3 of "Confetti Cupcakes"! Thank you all so much for your patience; I try to update once a week but reality hits and responsibility and being an adult sucks. 
> 
> Enjoy~! Comments are ALWAYS replied to, so if you have questions or even would maybe like to squee in my ear, you'd be awesome. Thanks!

The shop was cozy; not too big or too small, decorated with classic-looking furniture in the front and a kiddie corner covered in seating made to look like giant pieces of candy, but the only thing that Sam could focus on was Gabriel. He finally had a name to the face, to the taste of a man that he could still almost grasp onto in his dreams, and he was his best friend's father. “Daddy, it looks awesome in here! Did you make the kid area up of the stuff from my old room?”

“I hope you don't mind Sugar.” He smiled, kissing his daughter on the top of her head, “I wanted to keep a more city like clientele, but wanted to keep the fun of the old place.”

“It's not a problem at all because that means when I come over, I can enjoy and watch others enjoy everything that Momma made for me.” Candy walked over to the corner and ran her hand across the furniture with a smile that could not decide if it wanted to be happy or sad, “She would have loved this.”

“She sure would have Candy-Girl. I'm sure of it. Did you still want a cupcake?” Candy nodded, already snuggling into a cookie shaped pillow-chair, Garth had joined her and was fidgeting in a marshmallow pillow chair, but Sam stood against the counter just watching his friends with a smile, “Sam, since they've gotten comfortable, would you like to help me carry things out?” Gabriel asked, his question all innocence.

“Sure. No problem.” He nodded, following Gabriel to the back room to prepare the goodies, much more nervous that he let on.

When the door closed behind them, Gabriel froze in place, staring at Sam as if he were truly seeing a ghost, “So, you go to school with me daughter.” He choked out. Did you know her before you met me? Did you ever have a relationship with her? Dozens of questions piled up in his throat until he was sure he would suffocate before they escaped.

“Yeah. I guess I do. So... you have a daughter.” Sam nodded to himself, hands stuffed in his pockets, “Who isn't that much younger than me.”

“That's why I left.” He blurted in response, “I knew... That night, that amazing night that I have relived in my head more times than I can count... I couldn't ruin your life. You were obviously a student and still so young and.... God, all I wanted to do was run away with you in that moment. With a kid I had never and didn't know the name of...” He ran his hand through his hair, eyes focused on Sam.

“...That is why you didn't look back.” Sam whispered, eyes on the floor, “I searched that entire air port for you, but you left for my own good...”

“When I was sixteen, I got Kali Alexander pregnant.” He was on a roll of honesty and couldn't stand the hint of pain in Sam's voice, all he wanted to do was reach out to him, but he hoped explaining could at least make Sam understand, “She was 17 and well on her way to law school with perfect grades and a full scholarship waiting for her at graduation so long as she kept it up. When she got pregnant, her grades fell, she missed classes and she lost that scholarship. All she ever wanted to do was go to school and make the future brighter. She made all those things for Candy when as soon as she found out she was having a girl, playing on my own love of sweets, in her free periods and her elective courses. She barely graduated, and not too long after, Candy was born. Kali didn't survive the birth and for years, all I could think of was how I had ruined someones life thanks to one decision, one action. I couldn't do it to someone else.” Sam remained silent, but looked over to Gabriel and was the truth in his eyes, “I paid a cab driver a hell of a lot of money to get me out of that airport and put off my flight home for almost two weeks because I knew that if I walked back in that airport and saw you again, I'd ask you to run away with me.” Sam stepped closer to Gabriel, not close enough to touch, but closer regardless, and decided to respond in kind.

“When I couldn't find you, I started asking everyone. I mean, it didn't help much. I didn't know your name or where you came from or where you were going... Just that I knew with that kiss that there would be no one else ever again, because no one else could have captivated me so quickly. I took my flight and came back to school, and even then, I researched flight records trying to find you, broke into systems I really probably shouldn't have, but still, I found nothing. I came back to school, I've still got amazing grades and that won't change, and it's been two years. I am well on my way to graduation and becoming a lawyer myself.” He paused at that fact, finally reaching out slowly towards Gabriel, feeling his own pain at the similarities that neither one had known but somehow Gabriel had managed to feel, “And here we are again. The situation is a different. We already know well over three hundred percent more about each other than we did in that airport, and still it isn't enough. I'm 24 now, and is Candy is 20 and came into your life at 16, that puts you are 36. Both adults, and I don't want to watch you just walk away again.”

They shared a moment of silence before Candy burst into the room, “Daddy, it should not take this long for cupcakes!” Both men forced their usual smiling faces for Candy, hoping she had not overheard anything that may be taken out of context, “Unless you're baking them, but then I could smell them...” She pondered, smoothing her skirt again, “Especially with Sam back here to help you, I mean c'mon.” 

“Sorry Little Momma, Sam and I were just getting to know one another, you know how I like to get to know your friends.”

“You better not be giving him the third degree Papa Bear!” Sam raised his eyebrow, did these two ever run out of nicknames for one another? “Because Sam is nice and all, but so not my type.”

“Don't worry, I'm not going to threaten to feed him his own body parts or anything.” He had been placing everything on a tray while he spoke to her, “Here you go, take this out and I'll bring out drinks right behind you.” Four gorgeously decorated pink cupcakes sat on the tray on top of clean white plates, decorated with swirls of what looked like raspberry sauce. Candy clapped her hands together and grabbed the tray, hip bumping the swinging door open.

“GARTH, HE GAVE US THE RASPBERRY FILLED CONFETTI CUPCAKES I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT!” Candy screamed, as the door closed, with an equally loud 'whoop' from Garth and Mister Fizzles.

“Here.” Gabriel placed a card in Sam's hand, “It may just be a business card, but it has all of my information on it. Give me a call or stop by when you have time and we'll continue our conversation. I'm not walking away this time Sam, and no force in the world could make me.” Sam nodded and placed the card in his wallet. This was not the time for them to decide or discuss anything, this time was about Candy and making her happy. 

The foursome laughed and shared stories for a few hours, sitting in all of Candy's sweets shaped furniture rather than the adult furniture, eating their sweets and radiating joy through the building. When it was finally time to leave, the three students piled into Garth's car and drove off with happy waves.

“So, I hope you guys liked my dad.” Candy smiled, sitting in the back of the car with her arms crossed against the head rests of the front.

“He sure is a character, Candy.” Garth laughed and Sam answered with a smile.

“We just might love him.” Sam said, but in his mind, replaced 'we' with 'I'.


	4. Why Hasn't He Called?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has an internal crisis as to why Sam hasn't called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I UPDATED REALLY QUICKLY THIS TIME TO MAKE UP FOR ALL THE TIME IN BETWEEN THE LAST FEW!!
> 
> Because I love you all so much.

It had been almost a month, and despite their prior talk, Gabriel had not heard from Sam. Candy visited every day, most times with Garth in tow, but never Sam. Gabriel wanted to ask, so very badly. What if Sam had changed his mind or decided that the older man wasn't worth it anymore? “Daddy, why are so sighing?”

Gabriel looked over to his daughter and smiled, “Am I sighing? Sorry lovely. I have no reason to sigh, do I? Business is going great, we're always just busy enough to make time fly by and more than busy enough to live on. We've made more this month since we're opened that we made in six back home. Plus, I get to see my baby girl every day, and get to have plenty of interesting conversations with your buddy Garth and Mister Fizzles. Speaking of, kid do you ever leave him home? Has to put a damper on your love life.”

“Well Mister Milton---” Gabriel shot him a look that might have scared someone who didn't know him, “Gabriel, sorry. With school how it is, you never know when I might need my partner here, so it's better to keep him near by. You never know when you could find a scared kid who might need your help.” Gabriel noted that Garth avoided the actual love life portion of the statement.

“Well Garth, that's very prepared of you.” He nodded, turning his attention back to Candy, who's face was scrunched up in a rather off fashion, “What is with that face Candy? You eat something sour again? You know you don't like sour things.”

“No, but I feel like you're keeping something from me. You never keep things from me; I don't like it.” She pouted, but relaxed her face.

“Oh sweetie...” Gabriel ran his hand through his hair before placing his hand on hers, contemplating telling her everything. He decided to explain some detail, rather than everything, “You see, Daddy met someone a few years ago and that someone came back into his life pretty shockingly. We talked for a while and they haven't called me yet. I know they're probably busy, but I kind of worry they don't want to see me, even though we both said we wanted to see each other.”

“Oh Daddy, how could someone not want to see you? Maybe they just didn't want to bother you when you first started business in a new area? Didn't you get their contact information too?”

“Well my perfect little Candy-Necklace, I did not. Daddy did not think that far ahead, sadly enough. I should have, but I knew they would be busy, like I said, but I figured they would at least text me.”

“Oh Daddy.... you're so silly.” Candy sighed and patted her father's hand, “Why don't you just look this person up?”

“I'm afraid to seem clingy.”

“Daddy! Are you interested in this person?” Candy gasped, clutching her father, “Oh please say you are; please, please please! I haven't seen you so much as go on a single date my entire life. Oh imagine it! It would be like a fairy tale; you met and fall in love, only to be torn apart and reunited later in life! You could be potentially letting your happy ending idle away because you're scared!” She leapt up and flipped her father's open sign to closed, “You go and find your happy ending right now! I can take care of the customers who are left here and clean up and everything.” She didn't give her father another chance to speak and she pushed him, apron and all, out of the shop and into the streets, locking the door behind him and grinning. He had gotten the doorknobs that, when locked, let you open them without issue from the inside but remain locked on the outside... And she'd taken his keys to the building when she removed him.

Gabriel knew better than to fight with his daughter on something like this, especially when she had almost hit the nail on the head. But where on earth could he even start to look for someone he barely knew anything about?

~

Sam dove into bed with a groan. A month. He had been gone for a month, in Alaska of all places, because his brother was having a midlife crisis. “Damnit Dean, so you found out you like men; it isn't the end of the world.” He stuffed his face in his pillow and sighed. Thank goodness his teachers had let him complete his coursework online while he was gone or he would have failed out for the semester. The jet lag in itself was killer, but Sam knew he had other things to do. Namely, call Gabriel. A little nap couldn't hurt first though...

~

Gabriel had been walking around town for almost three hours, after convincing Candy to let him inside long enough to change his clothes and put away his apron, but so far no luck in finding Sam. He'd checked libraries, the entirety of the Stanford campus, and was now just wandering in hopes that maybe he would get lucky and see him wandering from class to class; no luck.

-C'mon every pony, smile smile smile, fill your hearts up with sunshine sunshine-

Gabriel sighed and reached for his phone; Candy must have been messing with his ringtones again, “Hello?”

“Gabriel? I am so sorry I haven't called. My brother had this huge like crisis and I had to fly to Alaska and there is no cell reception in Alaska and I just got in for needed a nap and apparently my nap took forever and please don't be mad.” Sam paused for breath.

“Hey! No worries Sam, I didn't worry too much on my end. Alaska though huh? Sounds a little traumatic. All cold and probably dark this time of year. Like Michigan in December.” He laughed and could hear Sam's sigh of relief from the other end of the phone.

“Yeah... It was hectic. Anyways, you free tonight? We could go get dinner...?” Sam's voice was so hopeful, Gabriel couldn't help but nod frantically before realizing that Sam couldn't see him.

“Sounds great. Where can I pick you up?” Sam rattled off his address; Gabriel knew the area well enough, “Alright. Sounds good Sam. I'll be over in an hour or so; I just have to head back and get my car.

“Awesome.” 

“See you in a few then?”

“It's a date.”


	5. It's Been A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before embarking on their first real date, Sam explains what happened in Alaska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it has been a long time since I sat down and updated this; over two years since I posted anything, actually. I am very sorry for that, and hope that now that I have a job that doesn't throw me into a spiral of depression every five minutes... that I might be able to actually keep up to date on everything. It's been a long time coming, so I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all of your patience.

It took Gabriel less than 20 minutes to get to Sam's place, but stood at his door for almost 10 before he finally had the courage to knock, "Hey." He fidgeted for a moment before looking up into Sam's eyes; the softness and joy he saw within them quickly soothed his nerves, "How was Alaska?"

"You know, it was a lot darker than I expected, for an autumn trip." Sam laughed, stepping aside to let Gabriel inside, "Come on in for a bit. We can catch up and then figure out where we want to go for dinner. I didn’t worry you too much while I was gone, did I?” 

“Not too much, beyond my own paranoia.” With a nod, Gabriel stepped inside, not at all surprised at the minimalist style of Sam's apartment. The bookshelves, a stark white wood, were completely full and surrounded by soft grey furniture without a doubt chosen for comfort over style, ‘Luckily, the shop is booming, Candy and Garth have been helping me out after classes, and now… you’re back. So… I don’t think anything can go wrong today.” He smiled and settled down on the couch next to Sam.

Without thinking, Sam wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders and pulled him close, “You know, I agree. I don’t think anything could go wrong today, even if we tried.” 

“So, I have to admit that I am really curious.” Gabriel settled in against Sam’s side, “What all actually happened with your brother?”

“Oh man; get this. Literally the night after we met up again, Dean calls me in a panic. At first, it’s all about work… No big deal, it happens from time to time. He works as the lead mechanic on an oil rig after all. He is freaking out, talking about how he is going to lose his job because this new inspector has it out for him and now he is on a forced leave of absence while this inspector goes over the entire rig.” Sam shook his head and sighed, “So, I email all of my professors, let them know what is going on, and fly out to Alaska thinking that, you know, I may not be a lawyer yet but maybe I can save my brother’s job.”

“Makes sense to me. How did that go?”

“Well, I get out there and look at the paperwork… my brother hasn’t taken a day off in the 10-years he has been out there. Not that he hasn’t tried, but things come up and… well, let’s just say it is easier to keep working, or taking summer classes, than it is to go visit home. All this panic, because they forced him to go on a ‘vacation’ while the inspector was there. This poor inspector had nothing to do with it. To make matters worse, Dean freaked out on this guy, thinking it was his fault, before they put him on leave. When we were at the actual office, I met him too. I think his name is Castiel… Yeah, pretty sure that is it. Really, really nice guy; wasn’t even mad once Dean apologized. I think he was more shocked than anything. Fast forward a week, and he and Dean become inseparable friends.”

“Well hey, that works out then!” Gabriel laughed, “Wait… you said a week? Why on earth were you out there for a month then?”

“Yeah, this is where is gets interesting. Not knowing when I was going to get back, I bought an open ended ticket. Expensive, but for my brother? Worth it. We get into the second week and Dean gets absolutely hammered and kisses Castiel! My brother, the womanizer of womanizers! Mister ‘Sam, how can you not be interested in women,’ Dean Winchester. Cas seems into it at first, but runs out after a bit, leaving Dean in a complete daze. Once he sobered up, he starts to panic again. Not because he may have offended his now-best-friend, but because he made out with a guy and he has no idea what to do.”

“Existential crisis?”

“Big time; Dean starts questioning everything he has ever done, every person he has ever been… intimate with, completely rethinking his entire life. Nothing like trying to explain to someone four years older than you that sexuality is fluid, it can change based on the people you meet in life… People can change.” Sam paused for a moment, “Anyways, week four came around, and those two started working things out. I started to feel like I’d missed too many classes and Dean really didn’t need me there anymore, so I came home.”

“Sounds like things are going to work out well for them, then… I’m happy you’re back kiddo.” 

“So. what about you? I know you said the shop is doing well, but you didn’t seem to be working when I called you?”

“Oh yeah. Candy decided I was moping around too much and had enough of it. She realized something was going on and literally locked me out of the shop, telling me to go and get my happy ending.” He grinned and put his hand over Sam’s, “So, I am ready for the chase, the work, and the adventure. I spent my teenage years and early adulthood focusing on nothing but Candy… and I know she feels guilty about it sometimes, but she is my world and I wouldn’t change a thing… and I think it will make her happy to see me make positive changes in my life. I just don’t know how to tell her the person I want to start this next chapter with is her best friend… and is her age… and that we’ve actually met before.”

“Well, it will definitely be an interesting conversation to have… but for now… Since we’ve caught up the last month… why don’t we head out and get some food and then we can focus on each other.”

“That sounds amazing.” Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hand for a moment before standing up with a happy grin plastered on his face, “Why don’t we go to Nola? I’ve been itching to give it a try."


	6. Finally; A Real Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel head to Nola in Palo Alto for dinner and get to know each other along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back friends! See, I told you it wouldn't be as long between chapters this time. From two, almost three years, to... what? A week or so? Maybe a week and a half? Anyways, thanks for coming back! Enjoy chapter 6!

Sam and Gabriel had walked to Nola from his apartment; luckily, Channing Avenue was not too far from the restaurant, which worked out well since the two got distracted every couple minutes, “Sam, please don’t think I’m rude for asking… but how on earth do you afford the rent on that place? I mean, from what I saw, you have at least three bedrooms in that place, and being this close to the school? I really can’t imagine it is cheap.” Sam shrugged a bit, not appearing to bothered by the question.

“Luckily, I don’t pay the rent on my own. When our Mom passed, she left a pretty large sum for college… and Dean makes decent money in Alaska, and when he is off-season, he comes back out here and stays. So, in all actuality, the place is Dean’s apartment too. So we split the rent, even when he isn’t here… I guess it makes him feel better that the apartment is gated in too. Plus, since I don’t live on campus, it gives Garth, Candy, and I a place to study or hang out without dealing with any of the other students. As bad as that probably sounds… dorm rooms are just really, really loud. Plus, it may be shared, but I get a balcony, and it is absolutely amazing place to relax after classes.” Sam linked his hand with Gabriel’s and gave it a squeeze.

“Makes sense to me then; and you’re right. It probably makes your brother feel a lot safer. You two seem really close.” Gabriel bumped into Sam affectionately, feeling more at ease walking side by side with Sam than he had felt with anyone, beyond his daughter, in his entire life, “So… Have you been to this place before?”

“I haven’t, which is surprising since it is so close… but I have looked at the menu. Garth and Candy like to go during their lunch time, but I usually have classes then and I don’t like to go out and eat on my own if I don’t have to. It has always felt really weird, sitting there by myself. I can barely sit in a cafe and do homework, much less eat a meal.” The men shared a laugh as they arrived at the restaurant. 

“Looks like there is a little bit of a wait. Is that alright with you, Sam?”

“Doesn’t bother me. I don’t have classes until about noon tomorrow, so I have no personal curfew.” After checking with the hostess, the two sat down on the curb outside to wait, intent on getting to know one another.

“Alright Moose. If you had to go back and pick a different college career path, what would you do?”

“Well… My mother was a professor, so I would probably try that out.” Sam smiled and looked up to the sky for a moment, “My mom was… Well, she passed away when I was really little, so I don’t know too much about her, or have too many memories of her… but from what Dean told me, and what I’ve seen in old videos and picture albums, she was just… amazing. She taught Latin at the college not too far out from where I grew up.” Gabriel put his head on Sam’s shoulder for a moment, hearing the sadness in his voice. “What about you, Gabe? If not a baker and small business owner, what would you do?”

“That is a rough question. I’ve always loved baking and sweets. I never really thought of doing anything else. Especially raising Candy on my own. Maybe I would have made toys? I like to sew too… doesn’t seem like the best career though.” Gabriel paused to think for a moment, “I was a janitor for a while, before I had the credit to open up my own place… that is not a career I would want to keep though. A lot of work, hard work, for nowhere near what the job is worth.”

The two continued going back and forth with questions until their table was available, “Candy always raves about their Firecracker Cajun Pasta. I think I’m going to give it a try. What about you? See something that you’re interested in?” Gabriel looked up and smirked.

“Well, I see you. Does that count?” Sam’s face flushed and he looked away for only a second before Gabriel continued, “Food wise though, I’m looking at this Spicy Jambalaya. I’m obviously more of a fan of sweet things, but this looks pretty good, and I can get it extra spicy. So that’ll be awesome. Plus, since we walked… I think I may try this Nola Hurricane. I don’t think you can go wrong with four types of rum and a bunch of juices.”

Sam laughed and put down his menu, “I’ll be holding off on alcohol, myself. I try not to drink on school nights, but I will make sure you get home alright tonight. I wouldn’t want you wandering around Palo Alto on your own, after all… plus, since you walked to my place anyways, you don’t even have to worry about getting back a vehicle.”

After putting in their orders, eating, and paying, the men walked back to Sam’s apartment, the sound of jazz music still filling their ears, “See, one drink and I am fine.” Gabriel boasted, though relieved as he hadn’t had a drink since he found out Candy was going to college across the country from their small Michigan home town, “I probably could have had another one or two and still been fine; but I tend to cling a bit when I drink, and I didn’t want to smother you.”

“I don’t know, you’ve been pretty glued to me anyways Gabe.” Sam smiled and pulled the smaller man closer to his side, “Not that I mind. As a matter of fact, I am perfectly okay with you being right there.” The rest of the way, they walked in silence; just enjoying the company of one another until they got into Sam’s car, “You live above the shop right?”

“Yeah, I do. Don’t worry, I made Candy give me my keys before I left earlier.” 

“Good; I wouldn’t want you to be locked out.” The drive to the shop was too short for their liking.

“Well, here we are…” Gabriel sighed, not ready for the night to end, “Thanks for spending your first day back with me. I know you probably should have spent it sleeping or preparing to go back to your classes.”

“Gabe… with as much fun as we had, missing out on some sleep is the last thing on my mind.” He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Gabriel’s lips before pulling back and unlocking the doors, “I look forward to many more nights like this, too.”

“That makes two of us, Sam.” Gabriel nearly purred as he climbed out of the vehicle, waving Sam off.


End file.
